Red on the Hat Blood on the Suit
by SkullduggeryFowl
Summary: theres a new villain in Arkham City and its not scarecrow or Black Mask its a new guy watch as this Newbie shows what his made of as he battles batman befriends joker and annoys the hell out of everyone else so go ahead click the title and watch Carnage blow up his way into your favourite batman villain list
1. Carnage

**ARKHAM**** CITY INSIDE THE WALLS**

**FOUR MONTHS BEFORE**** JOKER**** INCIDENT**

Three inmates walked through the Arkham city streets.

"Hey you heard Bruce Wayne wants to shut this hell hole down?" Said one of the inmates

"Heh sounds like the jack ass strange is in for it."

"Nah man Bruce Wayne ain't never been in politics before this crap hole is staying open."

"but have you heard there's another phsyco on his way here and I mean joker type phsyco."

" Is it crane?"

" No this guys fresh from blood haven I heard he killed 50 people until the bat finnaly got him."

" So what's the new guys name I mean they all have a name penguin, killer croc, bane what's his you know super villain name?"

" Carnage I heard he where's a tailored suit expensive as hell"

"Rich bastard!"

**ARKHAM CITY GATES**

The new prisoner was shoved into Line A he smiled manically as he was shoved he had a darkish red hat and a well made black suit. The cuffs were not removed this guy was a serious killer. As Carnage was shoved he bumped into a inmate. The inmate turned round he was very tall his head was about a foot from the ceiling of Line A.

"Did you just bump me?" He asked angrily

Carnage smiled pushed the large inmate and said "now I did"

The large inmate scowled and threw a punch at Carnage's face. Carnage duck below the fist then grabbed his hand and chicken winged the large inmate. Then Carnage wrapped the chain of his cuffs round his neck and started choking. TYGER Guards shouted at him guns pointed at his head while inmates cheered.

" PUT THE INMATE DOWN NOW!"

Carnage shrugged and spoke "If you insist" Carnage then snapped the inmates neck then dropped him to the ground.

A TYGER guard ran at carnage from behind and hit him birth the buzz baton. Then the guard grabbed him by the neck and shoved him in the metal box where he would be released into Arkham. He smiled the guard stupidly had his gun not strapped into it's holster. Carnage now had a pistol Carnage walked outside there were a few inmates outside the fences that just stared at him. He went through the gates and soon he was on the Arkham streets. He soon found three two face goons one armed with a machete.

" Hey guys" one inmate sneered " Look at this loser he won't last a da..."

The inmate was cut off by the sound of being shot in the face. The two other inmates surprised recoiled back.

" Holy shit he got a gun!"

The inmate without the machete ran at him and threw a punch. Carnage ducked down and tripped him up the inmate lay groaning on the ground for a while.

" See you next fall chump" spoke Carnage and then he shot that inmate in the head.

The next inmate swung the machete at him twice.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to play with knives?" Carnage mocked then grabbed the inmates armed and broke it. The Inmate then fell on the ground screaming. Carnage kneeled down and pointed the gun at the inmates forehead.

Carnage mocked further he straightened his hat and said "It's been fun lets do this again sometime oh wait but you'll be dead opps I always forget these things!"

Carnage was about to shoot when he was hit over the head hard with a metal object. Carnage fell over and looked up to see five two face goons. The one with the pipe hit him in the head again.

" Nope sonny boy that ain't gonna cut it the trick is to hit reeeeeallly harr" BAM Carnage stopped talking because he was knocked out

**ARKHAM CITY **

**SOLOMON WAYNE COURTHOUSE AKA TWO FACES COURT HOUSE**

Carnage

_i am being dragged slowly across wooden floors which is making me feel fat these two thugs need to pull HARDER DAMMIT. I can't see I don't know why maybe it's because I've got my eyes closed yep it was that. There's this guy staring down at me man is he ugly half of his face is fleshy and gross._

_"Do you even know who I am" he growls_

_" haven't got the foggiest idea" I reply smiling_

_this makes him really angry I can tell because he shoots me in the he interrogates me for ages in a small room he dosn't know I'm not listening I managed to steal a iPhone from a guard. I'm playing this game called flappy birds but he dosn't notice I got a high score of 16 when I die._

_"ARGH GOD DAMN THIS BLOODY GAME" and I threw the iPhone on the ground breaking it._

_the ugly guy stares at me confused then he shouts at one of his goons. _

_"Take this phsyco to the cell in the basement with the calendar weirdo!"_

_a goon behind me puts a cloth over my mouth it's got something really tasty on it then I pass out._


	2. I can kill you before you can kill me

**ARKHAM CITY **

**TWO FACES COURTHOUSE**

**FOUR DAYS SINCE CARNAGES CAPTURE **

**THREE WEEKS UNTIL JOKER INCIDENT **

Two Face Thug nicknamed matches

I was guarding the courthouse with a shotgun in hand when I see the ugly face of the boss looking down from the balcony.

"Matches get the hell in ere feed the prisoners." Growled Two Face

I groaned.

"Sure thing boss."

Razor laughed at me as I entered the court he knew I hated calendar man and hated Carnage even more. I glared at him and reminded him I was the one with the gun. I got two cans of "food" wondering if it was dog food. I walked down to the cellar and heard the insane mutterings of calendar man. Carnage giggled evilly at me if I didn't know better he knew I hated it. I slid the can through the food slot.

Carnage

As the thug slid the food to me I knew he would revealing his hand.I knew he would do that just as I knew that other thug would capture me with the metal pipe .Im just where I want to be some people might ask why it's because I like blowing things up it is fun. Oh wait got a thug to kill.

Narrator

Carnage grabbed the thugs hand and pulled hard slamming his head against the glass door. Carnage banged the thugs head against the glass until he died. Then Carnage grabbed the shotgun and shot the glass door and it it shattered. He ran up the stairs he knew that some other thugs would run in from the court house so he shot through the door. The sound of several people falling to the ground dead he ran through the back door and smiled. Then he ran off to find something else to do he heard about a guy called Victor Zsasz he sounded fun.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**BATCAVE **

The howling noise of the Batwings engines was heard through the batcave. Batman hopped out of the batwing to find Alfred.

"Sir finally your back you really should get some rest."

"Not now Alfred sorry I just ran into firefly and I have some research to do."

"What kind of research I'm guessing not a school homework kind of research."

"No I ran into someone a few days ago named Carnage he killed 50 people before I managed to capture him" Batman said accessing the bat Computer.

A video appeared on the screen it had Carnage cuffed to a chair being interviewed Before he would be sent to Arkham city. The interviewer was a young female docter obviously new two other guards were In the room. Batman watched the interview until Carnage gave away some information. While batman was fighting him it seemed that Carnage knew what batman was going to do.

During the interview a carnage said "You see I've got a little trick you see I can see what people are about to do so when they do it it's just a replay imagine that doc eh if someone tries to kill me I know what there going to do, do you know what that means? Hm? well it mean I kill them before they can kill me HAHAHAHAHAH!"

At the end of the interview Carnage flipped the table up knocking the docter to the ground. One of the guards pointed a gun at him but Carnage knocked it away and punched the guard in the face. Then snapped his neck the dead guard fell to the ground. The second guard armed with a taser swiped at Carnage, Carnage stepped back dodging the taser. Carnage then kneeled down to the dead guard, grappled the gun and smiled as he painted the room with the second guards blood.

**Authors note: sorry if any of the violence is upsetting any readers if anyone has a problem with my rating of T please PM me I wasn't sure if I rated it correctly and if any if you think I should change it I will immediately I want to show how dangerous my villain is before making him face off with some of the big powerful villains.**

**Sorry for any discomfort the violence may have caused**

**:)**


	3. too many madmen for one room

**Authors note: if you enjoyed this chapter or any chapter be sure to check out **

**another story I made: Survival is the game**

**it is similar to this story but instead of a insane phyco path it's about how a more regular criminal deals with the arkham city lifestyle**

**ARKHAM CITY **

**PENGUIN TERRITORY**

**TWO WEEKS UNTIL JOKER INCIDENT **

Carnage swaggered happily down the streets smiling when

he wandered unknowingly into penguin territory. As he entered penguin's territory a patrol of penguin thugs came armed with metal pipes and knives.

"Hey guys look at rich bastard over here!" Spoke a penguin thug confidently

Carnage smiled as they came closer there were four of them. One with a machete walked at Carnage smiling and tried to slash him vertically across the chest. Carnage quickly stepped to the right and slammed him with both fists on the top of the head. Making him fall to the ground unconscious, two more ran at him one went to whack him across the head with a pipe. Carnage ducked under the pipe and punched him in the gut. While that thug stumbled back the other went to upper cut him. But before he could Carnage grabbed his hand, head butted him then snapped his neck. The other thug had just recovered and Carnage wrapped his arms around his head and threw him to the ground. The other two stared then ran Carnage took out his gun and shot them both in the head. Carnage frowned then smiled as he looked down at the two unconscious thugs.

Penguin Thug 

I just woke up I slowly opened my eyes and right in front of me stood that guy with the suit. He was smiling madly I wanted to run but I was tied to a chair. I screamed as loud as I could but no one could hear me except the other guy. His hands and legs were tied together and he was lying down gagged. We were atop a building and right on the edge of the roof to.

Narrator

Carnage laughed gleefully and started to dance round with his gun.

"Oh boy isn't this FUN"

"Your insane freak!" Shouted the penguin thug tied to the chair (his name is pyro)

Carnage froze at this comment and turned round angry.

"I prefer the term open minded!" Carnage growled and shoved the barrel of his gun under in chin.

Pyro's eyes widened in fear.

Carnage chuckled evilly "Oh don't worry I won't shoot you"

Pyro sighed in relief.

"But chuck you off a building hehehe that's a different matter"

With that Carnage kicked his chair off the roof and smiled. Meanwhile Catwoman was on a nearby rooftop when she saw the penguin thug screaming as he fell.

"what the hell?" She muttered

Back to carnage. Carnage smiled as he watched pyro fall.

"oh he's falling! He's falling He's still falling OH he's hit the ground" He spoke like a sports commentator

Carnage swung round happily and looked at the other Thug.

"So what am I going to do with you?"

**ten minutes later**

The penguin sat in the iceberg lounge enjoying drinks. With two thugs and one of the Abrovinchi twins.

"Listen boys you did a real good job out there today and this hehehe well this is my way of saying thanks" said the penguin

They were all going to clink their glasses together when a screaming thug landed in the middle of their table. The Abrovinchi twin instantly stood and the rest looked up at the skylight. To see Carnage smiling.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" Shouted the penguin

"Oh mister cobble pot would your mother like you swearing?" Taunted Carnage

The Penguin clenched his fists in anger. If he had a gun he'd shoot Carnage right between the eyes. But sadly he left his umbrella with a thug outside the lounge .

"Listen my name is Carnage and if your men attack me again I'll do much more than break a window" Carnage shot the two thugs and walked away from the skylight smiling.

Suddenly Catwoman landed in front of carnage and swiped at his head. Carnage tried to duck but was too slow. Catwoman's claws scraped across Carnages face. Carnage stumbled back blinded. Catwoman grabbed Carnage's head and slammed him onto her knee. Then as he stood back up she slammed his face into the ground.

Catwoman frowned 'Well I have the phsyco unconscious what now?' Then she got a idea and smiled

**ARKHAM CITY **

**INSIDE JOKERS STEEL MILL**

The joker stood on his metal balcony making a speech up as he talked.

"So listen boys the penguin has declared war on us and I need the toughest strongest CRAZIEST phycos in this place because they may have the better trained soldiers but we have some proper PHYCOS in this bunch so go out there and KILL ANY ARTIC ANIMAL YOU SEE"

Joker was interrupted by Catwoman who was standing on a rafter. She had dropped Carnage down into the middle of the joker thugs. He was lying on the ground giggling madly.

"I found this guy pissing off the penguin assumed he was one of your madmen" spoke Catwoman then she slipped away into vent.

The joker looked down at the giggling Carnage and smiled.

"Ohhhh goody I heard bout this guy and it looks like we got a actual PHYCO in our army, now Mister Abrovinchi get our guest ready for a little rough play hehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAH oh this is going to be FUN!" The joker's smile grew to impossible lengths.


	4. The jokers Plan

The joker sat down on a small couch in front of the restrained Carnage. The joker had early signs of the Titan sickness shown on his face.

The joker smiled at carnage "I've heard good things about you ,very good things and I think I could use somone like you, I need a real phyco in this bunch of idiots these stupid thugs can't do ONE THING I ASK THEM TO" Joker fumed then calmed "but you, you are different aren't you, I heard of you and I think you've got a place in my good old crew"

Carnage smiled "It be a truly wonderful honour to work with the oh so famous joker"

"Oh hush" the joker spoke " HARLEY! Get this guys chains off"

Carnage smiled and stood with handcuffs in his hands "No need"

The Joker laughed "hehehehe I've got the perfect job for you"

Two weeks and six days until JOKER INCCEDENT

PENGUIN TERRIOTRY

OUTSIDE MUSEUM

Carnage practically hopped towards the penguin thugs at the front door. Carnage had two joker thugs with machine guns and the Ambrovinchi twin. He had a silver revolver with a comically large barrel plus a sawn off shotgun.

The three penguin thugs noticed them coming. The joker thugs shot two and the Ambrovinchi twin snapped the others neck with his one arm. The twin kicked the doors open the penguin thugs behind it were immediately shot by carnage. Who new they were there. Metal gates came down infront of them and Carnage placed a C4 on the gates. And walked back out the door and behind a pillar.

The gates blew open and they walked to the bottom of thenavy blue stairs. At the bottom they were awaited by the other Ambrovinchi twin who had two arms. Plus a few thugs with guns.

Carnage and the joker thugs shot at the penguin gang members. They dived behind display cases and fired at the penguin thugs. The one armed Ambrovinchi twin whacked the blade from the others hand dropped his hammer and began to choke him.

The two armed Ambrovinchi placed his hands on each shoulder and pushed him onto the wall. After the penguin thugs had been killed Carnage looked at the fights between the Ambrovinchi's.

He saw the penguins Ambrovinchi two arms and laughed "Well that's hardly fair"

He ran to the fallen blade and picked it up then swung it at the Ambrovinchi's second arm.

Ambrovinchi Screamed and clutched his stumb and ran into the depths of the penguin base. Carnage smiled and they continued into the penguins armory killing anyone in their way and got two large barrels of explosives.

As they walked out of the museum Carnage smiled he knew somthing was watching them he turned to the thugs.

"Take these to the joker and don't wait for me."

The thugs shrugged and left and minutes later a large black figure came flying through the air. Batman attempted to kick Carnage in the head but he ducked. Batman landed infront of Carnage and when he turned around carnage had a gun to his head. Batman froze and carnage smiled

"You an me are gonna have a little talk"


End file.
